I'm A Spy
by h0llaJess
Summary: The Watson clan is a family of spies. However, it's a secret. It's forbidden for a spy and non-spy to fall in love. What will become of Logan and Jasmine's relationship? What will happen if and when she finds out she's in love with a spy? HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Spies As We Know It

**Hey guys! I know I just ended Secret Admirer, but I wanted to try this story out so without further ado...**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I'm a spy. And I'm not proud of it. It runs in my family. Nobody knows. Not Garrett, Delia or especially my girlfriend, Jasmine. Lindy and I have been keeping this secret for years. However, I don't think I can keep it in anymore. Jasmine and I have been getting close. And I'm thinking of saying those special three words but she doesn't know me. She doesn't know me at all. And it's all my fault. I feel like I'm hiding such a huge part of my life from her. I can never be truly myself with her. Let me give you a background of the art and history of spies.

We are the people in the background. We make the world go round without anyone knowing it. We don't need acknowledgement of our actions because deep inside spies are the most selfless people on Earth. We give and give and ask for nothing in return. We are just plain people but you would never know because we could be listening to your every word.

Dating and relationships with other people is a very difficult tasks with spies. Spies date spies. My mother is a spy and so is my father. So you can say Lindy and I were born as spies. There's no turning back it is your duty and failure to uphold that duty will lead to isolation to Iceland where you will be resorted to experimentation. Marrying a non-spy is shunned upon and has never happened except fifty years ago when Spy Donald Harrison married non-spy Iris Mendel, let's just say they were never found again after they left for their "honeymoon."

I'm not saying I want to marry Jasmine. Although I want to. But the consequences will be greatly.

If I can change the Rules of Spy I would. The process is lengthy and time-consuming which is probably why no one has bother to change it. But to prove my undying love towards Jasmine, I hope I can alter the rules before it's too late.

**Jasmine's POV**

It's been six months since Logan and I started dating. I want to say I'm in love with him but I feel like he's hiding something. He's been acting weird lately. I hope he's not cheating on me.

* * *

**So I guess y'all know where I'm going with this (maybe because I only written like two chapters). However, I do need your feedback because this story can go in any direction and it's sort of Romeo and Juliet type-ish? Leave a comment/review/thoughts! By the way, I have no idea when I will update this.**


	2. Not A Phase

**Logan's POV**

"Hey Linds," I greeted as I walked into her room. Thank god she was not changing, made that mistake once when we were seven. Let's just say, I'm lucky my genitals are still in check.

"You forgot to knock," she stated, "Mind you. Do you want a repeat of last time?"

"Not at all. By the way, those karate training classes at the Head taught you well."

The Head is the main headquarters of the spy business. We've been training there ever since we wore diapers. It was rigorous, but you get used to once you train three times a week, everyday when it's summer vacation. Let's just say I had my fair share of getting immensely hurt from using firearms.

"Anyways," I continued, "Say, it's been how long since someone tried to change the Rules of Spy?"

"Um… My Escape 101 class teacher said about a century ago, maybe? I'm not sure. But that might have been a hoax. No one ever had the guts to change it, I mean, have you seen the process? It's crazy. Totally not worth it."

"Really? Not worth it? Not even for a girl?" I questioned sheepishly. Lindy glanced at me. Twintuition. She knew exactly who I was talking about.

"You know Mom and Dad had the talk with us. Even the officers at the Head had the talk with us. It was so embarrassing. Gosh, don't make me go through that again."

No, the talk was not the sex talk. It was about spies and non-spies and I rather not go through that again.

"Lindy, you don't get it," I paused; I can't believe I'm going to admit this to her, "I love Jasmine and I don't want this spy thing keeping us apart." Lindy looked at me uneasily. She was hiding something, something that would upset me. I knew within the next few seconds she would burst.

"Mom and Dad think the you and Jas thing is a phase!" she spat out, "They don't want to believe their son would go to such great lengths just for a girl."

"Let's get one thing straight, me and Jasmine's relationship is not a phase. We are going to be together forever!" putting my foot down. Lindy and Jasmine are best friends, but it seems as if Lindy is siding with our parents. I know she has a tiny crush on Garrett but apparently spy training is her first priority. Knowing Lindy, she won't let a boy get in the way of her dream: becoming Leader, also known as the president, at the Head.

* * *

**Woah, intense! Am I right? Anyways leave your thoughts and comments; I love reading them all! Xx**


	3. Six Fifteen

**Logan's POV**

"Male Watson, we have a six fifteen at Rumble Juice." I heard in my earpiece.

A six fifteen meant a robbery was in place. However, customers are present and the employees didn't know that a robbery is taking place. Some robbers are just slick as fuck.

"Copy that. Taking position," I replied holding my earpiece so Agent Graham can hear my response. I press a button on my neck which turns my face into somebody else's. It's handy when you don't want people to know who you are. And with that I headed to Rumble Juice as fast as I could.

Usually the crooks go through the back door of the restaurant or whatever place they're in as an escape route. The Head used data analysis and found out 97% of robbers did that.

With the security cameras in check, it was most likely the robber at Rumble Juice was heading for the back door.

First I cut a hole through the ceiling with my laser. Then using my grappling hook I lowered myself from the ceiling of the secluded hallway of Rumble Juice.

The robber was in the midst of running, I intercepted his scrambling of feet.

"Where ya going?" I slyly asked.

The robber had a ski mask on and the money he stole was in his fanny pack.

**_Minutes earlier…._**

**_No One's POV_**

_Jasmine heard the cash register ring but there was no employee at the counter. Her detective instincts peaked and quietly walked over to the counter. Hovering over she saw a dude with a ski mask taking money. She deduced that it was a robbery. Just as her phone rang, the robber ran towards the back of the cafe. She quickly put her phone in her purse and followed him. _

Jasmine standing behind the carts of fruit saw a blond butt kicking the shit out of the robber.

Logan side kicked the robber in the head knocking him out. He felt like he was being watched, and when he turned around he saw his girlfriend looking straight at him. A million thoughts running through his head until he realized that he was in disguise. But Jasmine, was mesmerized by the guy who just knocked out the robber. Just as the two was looking at each other, the robber snuck up behind Jasmine putting his hand over her mouth. Jasmine restrained, muffled and pleaded to get out of the choke hold. Logan became furious, running towards the two screaming, "Get off of her!" His voice boomed, echoing throughout the hallway. He took the robber's hands and gave him a roundhouse kick. A loud crack erupted. Tingles sent through the robber's spine. He laid on his back on the floor groaning. Logan opened the fanny pack and gave the stash of money to Jasmine ordering her, "Give the money back to the manager and don't say a word about this."

Just when he was about to leave, Jasmine took Logan's hand, "Thank you for saving me. How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry. It's on the house," he replied winking at her.

Jasmine felt a glimpse of familiarity from the spy. It is as if she knew him. That she met him before. Now why is that?


End file.
